cdfetarfandomcom-20200214-history
CTAR (Season 2)
The Amazing Race: Type C 2 is the second installment of the eponymous game based on the reality television show The Amazing Race. The game featured 12 teams of two played by members of Reality Fan Forum. The season premiered on December 12, 2009 at 9:47 p.m. ET. The show is hosted by user cdfe88. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. 1Jessica & Chris were the recipients of the Blind U-Turn, however, they had already passed the U-Turn mark when they were U-Turned, rendering it moot. 2Leg 6 was a double-length leg with two Detours and two Roadblocks. The Traffic Light and the U-Turn were present on the first half, while the Fast Forward appeared on the second. 3Maica & Zasha used their Golden Olympic Pass to bypass the Detour. 4Leg 9 was a triple-length leg with a Detour, Double U-Turn and an Intersection on the first part; a Roadblock, Triple Yield and Reverse Roadblock on the second one; and a Detour, Roadblock and Fast Forward on the third segment. 5Jessica & Chris were the receivers of one of the Yields but chose to void it using their Veto Stamp. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown »''' means the team chose to use a U-Turn; '''« indicates the team who received it. A «» indicates there was a U-Turn available but not used. *A yellow >''' means that team chose to use the Yield; '''< indicates the team who received it. A <> indicates there was a Yield available but not used. *A colored »'''; (»', '»''' or »') means that team chose to use the Traffic Light; a colored '« indicates the team who received it. A «» indicates there was a Traffic Light available but was not used. *Matching color +''' symbols mark teams who worked together during an Intersection. *A ^ indicates a team that incurred a penalty that didn't affect their placement. A - indicates a team that incurred a penalty that affected their placement. A · indicates a team that chose to quit the race. *A ! indicates a team that was marked for elimination. Episode title quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #"Cheapness Paves The Way To Success" – Booba #"Dynamite Should Be The Latest Fashion Trend" – Zasha #"Just Think Of The Gong Show!" – Justin #"My Stomach Is Ready To Venture Exotic Thailand" – Zasha #"Welcome To India, Expect Delays" – Ginger #(Part I) "What If It's All...Soviet?!" – Fiona (Part II) "I Never Understood Why You Went To Culinary School Instead Of Princeton" – Luis #"I'm Still Bitter On The Fact That I Never Had A Medal" – Black #"Pray to God for Green" – Lindsay #(Part I) "Did You Call Me a Black?" – Black (Part II) "Why Do Cars Have Weird Names?" – Zasha (Part III) "She Looked Like An Ant In The Tram" – Hillary Prizes This is the list of prizes awarded at the Pit Stops or mid-leg points on each leg. Unless otherwise noted, the prizes were won by the team that came in first in said leg. #Mark for Elimination #Penalty Void Tag #Two Courtesy Pictures #Two Courtesy Pictures #$20 for each team #(Part I) $40 (Maica & Zasha) (Part II) Olympic Passes: Gold (Maica), Silver (Luis) and Bronze (Joh) #Mark for Elimination #Two Courtesy Pictures #(Part I) $40 for each team (Lindsay & Hillary and Joh & Sean) (Part II) $30 (Joh & Sean) (Part III) Golden Coin Race summary Leg 1 (United States → Argentina) *Orlando, Florida, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States '''United States] (Lake Eola) (Starting Line) * Orlando (Orlando International Airport) to Córdoba, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argentina Argentina] (Ingeniero Aeronáutico Ambrosio L.V. Taravella International Airport International Airport) *Córdoba (Plaza San Martín) * Córdoba (Palacio Ferreyra) to San Rafael (Plaza de los Inmigrantes) *San Rafael (Finca Los Álamos) *San Rafael (Laguna de la Niña Encantada) The First Detour of the Race was a choice between Couples or Teams. In Couples teams made their way to Tsunami Tango where they had to don formal attires and learn and perform several basic Tango steps to receive their next clue. In Teams teams made their way to El Gigante de Alberdi Stadium, where one member of a team had to score 3 penalty kicks. In the first Roadblock of the race, one member of each team had to search through a bush labyrinth for a miniature race flag. ;Additional tasks *At Palacio Ferreyra, teams had to sign up for one of three charter buses leaving one hour apart from each other. *Teams were told to locate the Train monument at the Plaza de los Inmigrantes. *At the Plaza de los Inmigrantes, teams had to unscramble a paragraph from Julio Cortázar's Hopscotch. Leg 2 (Argentina → Australia) * San Rafael (S.A. Santiago Germanó Airport) to Sydney, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Australia] (Kingsford Smith Airport) *Sydney (El Alamein Fountain) *Sydney (Fox Studios Australia) *Sydney (Opera House) *Sydney (Luna Park) This leg's Detour was a choice between Reggatta and Rescue. In Regatta teams made their way to the Balmain Sailing Club and take part in the Annual Balmain Regatta, sailing through five checkpoints within the Sydney Bay. In Rescue teams made their way to Bondi Beach, swim on a surfboard towards a buoy, rescue a training dummy and correctly perform CPR on it. This leg's Roadblock had a team completing a walking tour of Sydney following series of clues written in Aussie slang. ;Additional Tasks *Teams only had a picture as a reference to locate El Alamein Fountain *At Fox Studios Australia, teams had to de-fuse a special effects bomb to obtain their next clue. Teams whose clue exploded had to wait out a 10-minute penalty. Leg 3 (Australia → Vietnam) * Sydney (Kingsford Smith Airport) to Hanoi, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vietnam Vietnam] (Noi Bai International Airport) *Hanoi (Hoan Kiem Lake) *Hanoi (Tháp Rùa) *Hanoi (One Pillar Pagoda) * to Ha Long Bay *Ha Long Bay (Kissing Rocks) *Ha Long Bay (Thien Cung Grotto) In this leg, the Detour featured a choice between Foundation and Vibration. In Foundation, teams made their way to the Hanoi Flag Tower and using only blocks of wood, construct an exact scale replica of the Tower. In Vibration, teams made their way to the Temple of Literature where they had to learn and correctly perform a gong melody. The Roadblock had the chosen team member climb one of the kissing rocks and dive from the top towards the water below. ;Additional Tasks *At Hoan Kiem Lake, teams had to grab numbered tags to take a boat to Tháp Rùa Leg 4 (Vietnam → Thailand) * Hanoi (Noi Bai International Airport) to Bangkok, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thailand Thailand] (Suvarnabhumi International Airport) *Bangkok (Baiyoke Tower II) (Wat Pho) *Bangkok (Wat Arun) *Bangkok (Sao Ching Cha) *Bangkok (Democracy Monument) At the Fast Forward, teams had to choose bowls containing coins and dropping one coin in each of the urns along the wall in Wat Pho until they find the bowl with the same number of coins and urns. The Detour was a choice between Handful and Mouthful. In Handful, teams made their way to Rinda Spa, where they had to endure a hand acupressure massage session. In Mouthful, teams made their way to Tom Yum Kung, where they had to eat a traditional three-course Thai meal. The Roadblock had one team member recreating the swing ceremony where they had to ride a miniature sky coaster and swing themselves in order to reach their next clue hanging from the pillars of the Giant Swing. ;Additional Tasks *Teams were told to find the tallest building in Thailand, Baiyoke Tower II. Leg 5 (Thailand → India) * Bangkok (Suvarnabhumi International Airport) to Delhi, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/India India] (Indira Gandhi International Airport) *Delhi (Jantar Mantar) *Delhi (Statesman Building) * to Dharamsala *Dharamsala (McLeod Ganj) (Tsuglagkhang Temple) *Palampur (Taravilla) *Manali (High Himalayan Adventures) *Manali (Hidimba Devi Temple) At the Fast Forward, the intersected teams had to assist a group of Buddhist monks in coloring an intricate Mandala. At the Roadblock, one member from each intersected team worked together to harvest half a kilogram of Camelia sinensis and prepare five different kinds of tea. The Detour was a choice between Kayak or Yak. In Kayak, the intersected teams had to navigate 1 mile along the Beas River to receive their next clue. In Yak, the intersected teams climbed the Himalayan mountains where the four racers had to participate in yak skiing. ;Additional Tasks *At Jantar Mantar, teams had to search between dozens of extras shooting a music video for Prabhu Deva. *At the Statesman building, teams had to sign-up for one of two charter buses leaving one hour apart from each other. *After arriving at Dharamsala, teams had a quick private audience with the Dalai Lama. Leg 6 (India → Russia → Greece) * Dharamsala (Gaggal Airport) to Yekaterinburg, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russia Russia] (Koltsovo Airport) *Yekaterinburg (Памятник КЛАВЕ (QWERTY Monument)) *Yekaterinburg (Yekaterinburg Circus) *Yekaterinburg (Alexander Nevsky and Lavra Cathedral) *Yekaterinburg (Аквапарк Лимпопо (Aqua Park Limpopo)) *Yekaterinburg (Europe-Asia Border) (Leg Mid-Point) * Yekaterinburg (Koltsovo Airport) to Athens, Greece (Athens International Airport) *Athens (Parthenon) *Athens (Panathinaiko Stadium) *Athens (Olympic Stadium) The Speedbump had Luis & Eduardo and Jessica & Chris repair and correctly assemble keyboards missing all their letter keys before continuing with the race. The first Detour was a choice between Art Populi and Art Royale. In Art Populi teams had to join the Russian Circus School and learn Plate Spinning; teams had to keep 10 plates spinning for two minutes without breaking any to receive their clue. In Art Royale teams had to join the Russian Ballet Academy and learn the five basic ballet positions. Once they had mastered them all and could perform them on cue to the instructor's satisfaction, they would receive their next clue. In the first Roadblock, the chosen team member had to ride the different water slides at the water park and search for parts of a cyrillic word they had to unscramble to find out their next location, the Europe-Asia border. To obtain the Fast Forward, one team had to make their way to the Square in front of the National Library and assemble 12 locals or tourists with each of them representing a different sign of the Western Zodiac. The Second Detour was a choice between Real and Ideal. In Real, teams made their way to the Academy of Athens where they had to sculpt three classical Greek columns. In Ideal, teams made their way to Athens University, where they had to solve an Euclidean Geometry problem. In the second Roadblock, the chosen team member had to participate in an hexathlon which culminated in a foot race to the Pit Stop. ;Additional Tasks *At the beginning of the leg, teams received a clue reading "QWERTYUIOP ASDF" and had to figure out they had to look for the QWERTY monument in Yekaterinburg. *At the Alexander Nevsky and Lavra Cathedral, teams had to search for one of ten nesting dolls containing their next clue inside. *After the second Detour, teams were instructed to look for "the only stadium in the world made entirely out of white marble". Leg 7 (Greece → Egypt) * Athens (Athens International Airport) to Sharm el-Sheikh, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egypt Egypt] (Sharm el-Sheikh International Airport) *Sharm el-Sheikh (Marina) * To Ras Mohammad National Park *Ras Mohammad (Shark Reef) *Saint Katherine City (Monastery of St. Catherine) *Mount Sinai (Elijah's Hollow) *Mount Sinai (Moses' Cave) At the Roadblock, one team member had to dive into Shark Reef and take three pictures of different underwater creatures. The Detour was a choice between By Hoof and By Foot. In By Hoof, teams took a camel ride via Siket el Bashait all the way to the Top of Mount Sinai. In By Foot, teams had to make their way to the summit of Mount Sinai via Siket Sayidna Musa, climbing the 3,750 Steps of Penitence. ;Additional tasks *At the marina, teams had to dig the sand to find one of two ferry departure times. *After disembarking at Ras Mohammad, teams had to figure out their next clue was located at Shark Reef. Leg 8 (Egypt → Kenya) * Sharm el-Sheikh (Sharm el-Sheikh International Airport) to Masai Mara, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenya Kenya] (Mara Serena Airport) *Masai Mara (Manyatta Camp) *Masai Mara (Wildlife Research Station) * Masai Mara (Mara Serena Airport) to Nairobi (Jomo Kenyatta International Airport) *Nairobi (Uhuru Park) (Unaired) *Nairobi (The Carnivore) *Nairobi (Kenyan National Monument) The Detour was a choice between Skipping and Stones. In Skipping, teams joined two members of the tribe and tried to coordinate to jump a rope 50 times. In Stones, teams copied the stone patterns of ten different necklaces and their matching bracelets. The unaired Speedbump would have required Lindsay & Hillary to make their way to the Solar Ice Rink, the largest Ice Rink in Africa and skate two laps around the rink. In the Roadblock, the chosen racer assisted one of the chefs to carve a 2-lb serving of beef and then had to eat the whole plate. ;Additional tasks *At the Wildlife Research Station, teams had to clean a pen and then feed an injured lion. Leg 9 (Kenya → South Africa → Germany → Austria) * Nairobi (Jomo Kenyatta International Airport) to Johannesburg, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Africa South Africa] (OR Tambo International Airport) *Soweto (Nelson Mandela National Museum) *Soweto (Orlando Children's Home) *Soweto (Orlando Cooling Towers) *Soweto (FNB Stadium) (Leg Mid-point) * Johannesburg (OR Tambo International Airport) to Frankfurt am Main, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germany Germany] (Frankfurt am Main Airport) *Frankfurt (Goethe-Institut) *Frankfurt (Eurotower) * Frankfurt (Frankfurt Hauptbahnhof) to Munich (Munich Hauptbahnhof) *Munich (BMW Welt) *Munich (Hirschgarten) *Munich (Castle Nymphenburg) (Leg Mid-point) *Graz, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austria Austria] (Graz Hauptbahnhof) *Graz (Jakominiplatz) *Graz (Karl-Franzens-Universität) *Graz (Uhrturm) The first Detour was a choice between Godspell and Got Spell. In Godspell, the intersected teams made their way to the Regina Mundi Church, where they rehearsed and performed a song with the choir. In Got Spell, the intersected teams made their way to the Credo Mutwa Village where they mixed and drunk a traditional African potion. The first Roadblock had one team member count one million Euros using five different currencies that yielded to the Euro. At the Reverse Roadblock, the team member who sat out of the Roadblock had to sell three BMW cars to clients browsing at the BMW Welt. In the last Fast Forward of the race, teams made their way on foot to the Franz Bauer Distillery where they had to spin a wheel containing spirit shots and they had to drink whatever shot the wheel landed on until they had drunk two shots of Jägermeister. The second Roadblock had one team member driving a tram from the main train station to Jakominiplatz. The second Detour was a choice between Control Station and Vantage Point. In Control Station, teams had to program a robot to cross an obstacle course. In Vantage Point, one team member had to watch a vr simulation while the other member controlled a camera in hopes of finding a hidden message. ;Additional Tasks *At the beginning of the leg, teams were instructed to find the only street in the world where two Nobel Prize receivers have lived, Vilakazi Street. *At Orlando Children's Home, the intersected teams had to work together and paint one of the house's walls. *At the FNB Stadium, the intersected teams had to match the flags of all the teams that played there during the 2010 FIFA World Cup and then search the VIP booths for the next Pit Stop. *At Goethe-Institut, teams had to use clues written in German to find the Triple Yield. *After the Reverse Roadblock, teams were instructed to find Munich's biggest Biergarten and have 1 Liter of beer each before finding the Pit Stop on the castle around the corner from there. *At Castle Nymphenburg, teams were given a stamp with the coat of arms of Styria and instructed to drive to its capital. Leg 10 (Austria → France) * Graz (Thalerhof Airport) to Paris, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/France France] (Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport) *Paris (Jardin du Luxembourg) *Paris (Musée du Louvre) *Paris (International Fashion Academy) *Paris (Moulin Rouge) *Paris (Basilique du Sacré-Cœur) The Detour was a choice between Deliver Me and In My Room. In Deliver Me, teams made their way to the Centre Georges Pompidou and delivered 3 works of art that were borrowed from smaller local galleries. In In My Room, teams made their way to the Musée d'Orsay and placed 10 works of art in their respective exhibition rooms. ;Additional Tasks *At the beginning of the leg teams were told to find the fountain hidden behind the Fontaine Médicis, the Fontaine de Léda. *At IFA, teams had to help re-design an old wedding dress with the help of aspiring Fashion Designers. *At the Moulin Rouge teams had to find one of five showgirls that were holding their next clue. Leg 11 (France → Spain) * Paris (Paris-Orly Airport) to Madrid, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spain Spain] (Madrid-Barajas Airport) * (Estación Chamartín) or (Estación Príncipe Pío) to Segovia *Segovia (Alcázar of Segovia) *Segovia (Casa de los Picos) *Madrid (Antena 3 TV Studios) *Madrid (Plaza de España) The Detour was a choice between Heavy Metal and Heavy Artillery. In Heavy Metal teams made their way to the analytical chemistry laboratory, where they used the Flame Test to identify the ions present in a sample they were given. Once teams correctly identified two samples, they received their next clue. In Heavy Artillery, teams had to carry 10 cannon balls to the Top of the Alcázar, and using a medieval catapult, hit one of four targets lying on the Castle grounds. The Roadblock had one team member compete in El Gran Juego de la Oca performing extreme stunts until they reached the end of the giant board game. ;Additional tasks *After the Roadblock, teams had to find the location of the Pit Stop with their only clue being a video of the song "Dulcinea" from the Man of La Mancha musical. Teams had to figure out the Pit stop was the monument to Don Quixote at Plaza de España. Leg 12 (Spain → England) * Madrid (Barajas Airport) to Liverpool, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/England England] (John Lennon Airport) *Liverpool (Hard Day's Night Hotel) *Liverpool (Vagabond's Lawn Tennis Club) (A Quarter of Sweets) *Liverpool (Echo Arena) The Detour was a choice between Magical Mystery Tour and Long and Winding Road. In Magical Mystery Tour, teams had to find a group of singers and find the places referenced in songs written by the Beatles until they reached their next destination. In Long and Winding Road, teams drived themselves to The Beatles' Story where they had to solve a puzzle using a mural dedicated to the Beatles to figure out their next destination. Both Detour choices converged at a Hard Day's Night Hotel. In the Speedbump, Black & Silver had to bite through 100 toffees until they found two with mint filling. The Roadblock had one team member trying to hit 5 cones in the opposite side of a tennis court using 10 balls or less. ;Additional tasks *At the beginning of the leg, teams received an iPad loaded with a video of the movie Yellow Submarine and teams had to figure out that their next destination was the Yellow Submarine Sculpture, located right outside Liverpool's airport. Leg 13 (England → USA)